


In the Darkness

by foreignobjecticus



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e08 Rumours of Death, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreignobjecticus/pseuds/foreignobjecticus
Summary: The night after Anna. It hurts now, but Avon will love again.
Relationships: Kerr Avon/Vila Restal
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	In the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Fifteen-minute fic that won't go anywhere further but I thought was sweet. Thank you Christie_Cavedish - I blame you for all my off-course porn.

“I’ll just be here, if you need me,” Vila’s arms curled around Avon’s waist and pulled his back in close, fitting tight into the curve of Vila’s body. Safe. “Go to sleep.” He brushed a kiss against the back of Avon’s neck. He could still feel the tension in Avon’s body; the sore, beaten and bruised muscles, and the toll of a day that had gone on for far too long. But it was over now. Vila let out his breath when the body in his arms drooped and relaxed. He was relieved that sleep seemed to find Avon so easily, tonight of all nights. He wondered if the poor man would dream.

_________

Vila woke what felt like hours later – at least, early enough that the cabin’s night cycle was still in effect – to a shy kiss being pressed to his lips. A hand slipped down between his chest and Avon’s – where he could feel the man’s pert nipples pressed against his skin – and a tight fist wrapped around his soft prick. He twitched at the touch.

“Av’n?” Vila murmured into the lips, voice thick with sleep, but all the response he received was a gentle _ssshhh_. The hand started moving slowly, pumping Vila up lazily, and he arched his back into the touch, entwining his legs with Avon’s and smiling when he found their legs both bare. He must have taken their trousers off very carefully, Vila thought with a twinge of pride, knowing Avon had learnt that trick from him. His cock thickened. The hand at his crotch sped up, and Vila surged again, balls tightening as he felt a jolt of pleasure mingled in his sleepy response. He reached out, searching for Avon’s prick to reciprocate, but jumped when Avon cried out.

“What?” he asked in a hurried, hushed whisper, drawing his hands back from Avon’s ribs and realising just what he’d done. “Oh, the bruises, yeah?” He didn’t get a response, but he didn’t need one. Five days. Five days in that hell, and then a night that should never have happened the way it did. Vila wished it hadn’t happened at all.

Avon’s hand resumed its pumping, the other snaking down to cradle Vila’s full balls, and he found himself being kissed with desperation this time. He sank into it, allowing Avon complete control. Just for tonight. An attempt to reciprocate, this time better aimed, was rejected when Avon pulled away, but Vila couldn’t ask why with his mouth surrendered. Instead, he let himself fall into the pleasure of Avon’s touch, groggy with sleep, and canted his hips gently to the steady beat of Avon’s fist. In a few moments, he felt himself come almost unexpectedly – a hot wet spurt between their bodies and the bedsheets, accompany to a silent gasp against Avon’s mouth.

When he came down again, Avon had turned over, back into the curve of Vila’s soft body with his backside pressed against Vila’s filthy cock in a way that would have, at any other time, been teasing. In the dark aftermath of his orgasm, it was something else. Vila’s hand twitched with a phantom thought, a desire to reach around and give back to Avon what had been so unexpectedly given. But he imagined, if he could even find his way past the bruises, that what awaited him would be limp and unwilling. It didn’t matter.

The body in his arms stirred and Vila lifted his arm to let Avon get comfortable, but found his hand grasped punishingly tight and tucked back around Avon for him as if he had no choice in the matter.

A hoarse voice whispered out, muffled in the darkness.

“I love you, Vila.”

Vila’s heart clenched painfully, and he pulled his Avon in tight, careful and close.

“I love you too.”

Blind in the cabin, Vila could only sense the descending hammer of his heart as he lie still and silent and fancied he could hear Avon’s too. He was glad it wasn’t broken.


End file.
